


Protecting Zuko

by Amber96Anime



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst | Hurt | Comfort | Fluff | Smut, Author has no idea what she is doing, Azula has Issues, Azula might actually be crazy, Being the Princess sucks!, Brother Complex | Sister Complex, Complicated Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I know I asked for it but I never asked for THIS, Katherine loved Zuko's character but now she's Azula who is his sister, Mental Health Issues | Anguish | Instability | Breakdown, Original Character as Azula (Avatar), Overprotective Azula | Zuko, Ozai and Ursa are shitty parents, Platonic Relationships, Reborn | Rebirth | Reincarnated, Redemption, Sibling Bonding | Love | Rivalry | Complex, Sibling Incest, Team Bonding | Dynamics, Team as Family, Zuko Has Issues, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: [Warning: Spoilers]Where in, the term: "Be careful what you wish for" takes on a whole new meaning.OrKatherine Salone gets more than she bargained for, after she finds herself reincarnated into the 'Avatar:TLA' series as Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Armed with future knowledge, she is determined to protect Zuko, no matter the cost. And things become complicated between the "siblings" when Katie's past feelings for the banished Prince outweigh her newly established role as his so-called little sister.





	Protecting Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't use the word "Fuck" in the comment section. Thank You!

 

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

 

The Era of Raava, c. 9,829 BG — In the Year of the Ox — Wan and Raava became permanently bonded, making Wan the first Avatar. He defeated Vaatu and locked him away in an elemental barrier, in the hollow of the Tree of Time, ordering the spirits to return to their world and separating the two realms by sealing the spirit portals - located at the North and South Poles.

 

_And thus, came the First Age of the Avatar_

 

For many years the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. Although bestowed with god-like power, the Avatar is still only a man.... and men can die.... so to remedy this, it came to pass, that with each passing of one, there came another, each new birth cycling throughout the Elemental Nations and granting new hope for the next generation, which would come to be known as the Avatar Cycle.

But everything changed when Fire Lord Sozin, began what would come to be known as the 'Hundred Year War' by attacking the other nations. He used the power of a comet, later renamed Sozin's Comet in his honor, to launch a genocidal attack on the Air Nomads in an attempt to kill the new Avatar; and he very nearly succeeded.

To the rest of the world it seemed as if all was lost, they gave up the hope of a savior who would come in their time of need and while some still fought back despite this, many more accepted the hand they were dealt and allowed themselves to be overrun by the Fire Nation.

Unbeknownst to everyone, there was still yet an Avatar, a survivor of the Air Nomad Massacre.... a 12 year old boy named Aang.... but when the world needed him most, he vanished.

 

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory;   
__Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, can end this war_._

 

They all think that the cycle is broken, but I know better - I know for a fact that the Avatar still exists, that Sozin failed in his attempt to end the cycle - I know that in time, the Avatar will return and save us all.

 

 _How do I know this? Because I watched it happen.  
_ __I've seen it all, I know how it's going to end._ _

 

In a previous life I was simply a mere observer, unaffected by their world or it's troubles. Now I've been forced into the damn center of it all: living in a universe that is not my own, called by another's name, in a body that doesn't belong to me, with a great and terrible power I've never known before.... and a role that I'd never wanted to play.

 

_No longer am I, Katherine Salone._

_Now, there is only Azula.  
_

_Princess of the Fire Nation._

 

•

 

 • 

 

•

 

"Damn it. I'm so screwed" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All. 
> 
> I don't update on a schedule and I'm still not certain on where I want this to go, so if anyone wants to throw some idea's at me, feel welcome to do so - I promise to give credit.


End file.
